Radioactive
by Talon C
Summary: Jaune Arc, abandoned and betrayed, happens upon a powerful artifact said to invoke the will of Death itself. With this new, strange, and mysterious power in hand, Jaune abandons his dream of becoming a Hunter and becomes Remnant's most powerful revolutionary.
1. Count On It

How long had Jaune Arc wandered.

Jaune hadn't a single clue on how long he had traversed the Emerald Forest, but he knew why he had done so. His Beacon Academy uniform was in shambles, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were dull and lifeless.

Jaune had decided that he was so tired of lying to the others about the credibility of his transcripts. Jaune had come clean, he told them about how his transcripts were fake, he told them he wasn't proud of what he did and he wanted to explain why he had done it. His partner, Pyrrha Nikos, already knew and wanted nothing more than to support Jaune, but Jaune felt that Pyrrha was being a bit of a mother hen. Jaune's team, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were curious about his reasoning, but never got to know. Ruby was surprised, but she knew Jaune's reasons for being at Beacon Academy and she didn't hold it against him.

The others... Jaune wasn't so lucky.

The resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee, went on a tangent on how Jaune would never amount to anything and how much of a disgrace he was. As if she could talk, given her family history. Blake Belladonna never said anything but ignored everything that went on around her. She never bothered to help him. Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long, called him a fraud and to stay away from Ruby, much to Ruby's shock and anger.

Apparently, Cardin Winchester had also, coincidentally, 'let slip' that his transcripts were fake to the rest of the student body, who were quick to shun and despise Jaune.

Jaune didn't know that his will and mind were already crumbling, fractured from his lack of any true confidence and from being stuck under the unbearable shadow of his sisters' glory. His parents kept saying how proud they were while Jaune remained at the sidelines, being nothing more than an extra in their origin stories. Jaune broke. He broke and he ran, ran as far as he possibly could.

Jaune ended up trudging through the Emerald Forest, wallowing in his despair, wanting to scream at the world for having taken everything from him. Jaune only wanted to be a hero, to make his ancestors proud, and he thought that Beacon would be his best bet. But this world had a hilarious habit of punching you in the gut, pushing you into the mud, and kicking you while you were down, much like what Yang did when she caught up to him. Jaune still had a bruise from one of her worst hits.

Jaune half scowled half frowned at the unfortunate turn of events. At least some people saw good in him.

Suddenly, Jaune bumped into something that felt like wood. Rubbing his nose, Jaune looked to see, not a tree, but a wooden door. Jaune blinked in surprise, looking at what he had run into. Jaune had bumped into what appeared to be a very rundown house. The house was small, but not too small. Cracks ran down most of the walls and windows, as well as some windows being shattered and lost.

Much like his dignity.

Jaune frowned at the metaphor, but, out of curiosity, opened the door. Upon opening the door, Jaune noticed a counter that lied at the front, as well as the tinkling of small metal above the door. Jaune looked up at the source of the noise to see a small store bell at the top, but it was missing the little ball that made the bell ring. Perhaps someone used to sell items here, but who would sell merchandise in the middle of a Grimm-infested forest?

Walking across the threshold, Jaune's steps kicked up dust from the hardwood floor as it creaked and groaned in protest. It was deathly quiet, which seemed to give the building a dreadful atmosphere. Jaune noticed the place was covered in an endless veil of dust and had plenty of cobwebs here and there. Despite the deathly air, Jaune saw that the place was immensely organized. Everything was in its proper place and, if someone wanted to live here, all they needed to do was dust the place off and shake off the cobwebs.

Jaune noticed the place was lined with shelves upon shelves of narrow boxes, plenty of the boxes being strewn haphazardly across the floor and matted in dust, yet the boxes all contained nothing. Just what did these people sell? Jaune continued walking as he ventured into what looked to be the basement.

Jaune discovered a skeleton sitting in a reclining chair. The skeleton was dressed in these odd robes, as well as holding a strange, wooden, rod-like object in its right hand. Eyeing the object with fascination, Jaune picked up the wooden rod. Jaune noticed the rod was made of elder wood, fifteen inches long, and bore knobs running along its length. The length itself was golden bronze while the knobs were black. Jaune looked to the skeleton's other hand, which carried a piece of old parchment. Lifting the parchment, Jaune walked over to a nearby desk, wiped off the dust, and sat down on a chair. Jaune laid the parchment on the table, only now noticing just how dark the area was.

"I need a light," Jaune said.

Suddenly, for some reason, the word 'light' rang in Jaune's mind, as if calling out towards something. Suddenly, the tip of the wooden rod in Jaune's hand ignited in a pearly white glow, similar to a white candlelight. Jaune flinched at the sudden glow, but then stared, fascinated at the rod's light. Small as it was, it felt warm and inviting...

Much like when his mother used to make dinner for him.

With a source of light now in hand, Jaune began to read the parchment.

_Dear reader,_

_If you have happened upon this letter, then chances are I am dead. I am dead and with no one else to help continue my life's work of the study of the object in my dead right hand._

Jaune eyed the rod again. Apparently, the deceased man had studied the rod, but just what was it? What was its function?

_Of course, you are probably wondering just who am I and what is the object of which I speak of. Greetings to you, dear reader, for I am Mykew Gregorovitch, one of the greatest wand and staff makers to have lived in Vytal._

Wand and staff maker? Like a magic wand or staff? But that would either imply that magic exists or has existed, or he was simply someone who made fake items for street magicians. This would explain the narrow boxes, at least.

_Of course, I speak of which the objects that are specifically created to tap into the magical power of any individual, given time, practice and study. I know this may seem impossible, given your current generation, but I assure you everything I have written here is true. _

So magic is real?! If it was real, why hasn't Jaune seen any sort of documentation on it?

Wait... was the rod he was holding Mykew's wand?

_Now that I have explained who I am, let me tell about the wondrous object, or wand, that you hold in your hand currently. __There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in the creation of magical conduits recognize. Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards and witches. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands and staves._

_I speak, of course, of the Elder Wand._

_The Elder Wand is one of three immensely powerful magical artifacts, the Deathly Hallows. It is said to be the most powerful magical conduit that has ever existed, able to perform feats of magic that would normally be impossible even for the most skilled wizards. I have discovered that the Elder Wand, after decades of study, bears a core made from the tail hair of a magical creature known as a Thestral, creatures that may only be seen by those who have bore witness to the death of a mortal human. Because of this, if one were to be in possession of a magical conduit made with such a powerful, high-grade material, they would need to accept the fact that death is inevitable. _

_It is often said that the the spirit of Death, an entity more powerful than the Brother Gods, created the Deathly Hallows when the Peverall brothers outsmarted it, thus creating the tale of the Peverall Brothers. _

Wands? Thestrals? Deathly Hallows? None of this made sense to him! And who were the Peverall brothers?

_Of course, you must know and understand the origins of such powerful magical artifacts. You may find the origin of the Deathly Hallows within the tale of the Peverall brothers in a book in the desk called "The Tales of Beedle the Bard."_

Raising a brow, and curious of the Elder Wand's origin, Jaune opened up a desk drawer, found the book, and proceeded to read the tale.

It told the tale of three brothers, who were learned in the magical arts, had indeed outsmarted Death (who felt cheated of its due), and how each of the three went their separate ways after gaining their rewards. The eldest brother, who was the first possessor of the Elder Wand, died due to his own arrogance from gaining such a powerful artifact. It told of the how the second brother, who was the first possessor of the Resurrection Stone, who was maddened by hopeless longing at the loss of his fiance, committed suicide. But Death was never able to find the youngest and final brother, who was the first possessor of the Cloak of Invisibility, and thus he lived a long, peaceful existence.

_Now, because the Elder Wand is such a powerful and desirable artifact, the bloody trail of the Elder Wand has splattered across the years.__ T__his powerful and mysterious wand has passed through various hands, usually by violent means, and acquired names such as "the Deathstick" and "the Wand of Destiny." Many owners were killed by their successors in a lust for power, and over time the inaccurate legend grew that murder is necessary in order to attain mastery of the Elder Wand._

_I, however, have managed to gain possession of the Elder Wand through non-violent means and I will die a natural death, as I can already feel myself dwindling because of my old age. I struggle even now as I write this, but upon my last breath, I wish to ask of you, dear reader, to never enclose the true identity of the Elder Wand, nor its power, to anyone except towards your successor, and he or she too must swear to do the same, so as to not repeat the Trail of Blood that was caused by this powerful object. __What you do with the Elder Wand falls upon you, though I would appreciate it if you could use it responsibly._

_Signed, Mykew Gregorovitch._

For each passing moment, Jaune Arc's head spun as the Elder Wand's tip still glowed. Jaune blinked as he stared at the Elder Wand. So this wand allowed him to tap into his magical power and use it at will? Just imagining himself performing these great acts, Jaune wondered if this could help him in his quest to become a hero. Jaune continued to stare at the potential key to his success, only to jump from his seat as the Elder Wand's bright end suddenly sparked. A searing heat suddenly spread from the Elder Wand and onto Jaune's arm. Jaune roared as the heat worsened and images sprang forth into his mind.

Jaune saw eras emerge and die, one hand holding the Elder Wand aloft and then forcefully taken by another, and Jaune witnessed the Elder Wand's origins. Jaune bore witness the amount of things each possessor of the Elder Wand had done, some great and most tragic. Jaune felt as if his mind was in complete disarray, and then being reorganized, reminiscent of someone ripping books off of a vast array of shelves only to put them all back in alphabetical order.

Only when Jaune was released from the Elder Wand's snare did he notice that he was laying upon the dusty old floor. With a creak from the floorboard, Jaune leaned forward from his spot as he grabbed his head in agony, some images flashing in his mind's eye, but he was able to see the inside of Mykew's shop again. The images soon subsided and Jaune was able to think and see clearly again. Looking at the Elder Wand, Jaune felt as if he had it in his possession for years, even centuries at a time. He knew just how powerful the Elder Wand was and its bloody history, just as Mykew had said in his note. After piecing everything Jaune had seen together, he realized that he was given the memories of the people that wielded the Elder Wand before him.

Jaune remembered every spell and incantation that was used by the previous wielders, as well as knowledge of the other two Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. At this point, Jaune was willing to believe that a stone that can bring the spirits of the dead existed. As for the Cloak, well... Jaune thought maybe the scientists and inventors in Atlas could make such an object.

Then Jaune turned to his own memories. The days and nights of hearing about the accomplishments of the Arc ancestors from his grandfather, Jaune's desire to be a hero, and later, his denial. Jaune's parents denied him the right to become a Hunter simply because they thought it was too dangerous for him. His sisters were trained to be Huntresses, so why couldn't Jaune be the one thing he's ever wanted to be. Jaune wanted to drive back the Grimm, he wanted to save lives, he wanted to change Remnant for the better!

Just what was so wrong about that?!

Jaune gripped the Elder Wand tighter in frustration. Because Jaune was denied any formal training, Jaune was presented no choice but to fake his way into Beacon, hoping that there he may work towards accomplishing his goal.

Then Jaune recounted all the students, his once-classmates. Most reeked of arrogance, taking in the sick, twisted pleasure of picking on their weakest. The teachers do nothing sans make it worst, expecting him to stand up for himself like a big boy. How could he do that if they carried Aura and weapons of mass destruction?

However...

Now Jaune had the one thing that no one else did. They didn't have magic.

Jaune carried possibly the most powerful weapon in Remnant in the palm of his hand. It was right there! Waiting to be used! What would happen if he used the Elder Wand in conjunction with his Aura?!

The possibilities for revenge were endless!

...?

Revenge?

Revenge. Recrimination. Retribution. Reprisal.

The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands.

Had they hurt him so badly that he instinctively wanted to hurt them in turn? All Jaune ever felt was the cold sting of defeat, humiliation, and later, betrayal. Sure, some of them came to his defense, but everyone else had it out for him. Majority rules and all that, but as Jaune continued to think about them, anger began to boil in his stomach, soon becoming a scorching pyre that threatened to consume everything. But as quickly as it came, Jaune forced it down. He needed a game plan, he needed to know what he would do now.

Jaune fished his Scroll from his pocket, only for his eyes to bug out of their sockets.

_'A full _three months _passed since I left?!' _Jaune thought frantically. _'How in sweet, merciful Monty Oum's name does that work?!'_

How did that much time pass since Jaune left? But considering centuries worth of memories were shoved into his mind, of course it would take that long (Jaune was surprised it didn't take longer), but then why did it feel like it happened in an instant? Did the enchantment place Jaune in a sort of stasis? Jaune's thoughts lingered on the stasis hypothesis and thought that to be the best bet.

Jaune saw every text and call from his friends, each of them being from Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Literally the only people that came in Jaune's defense while the others spat in his face. He'd read them later.

Jaune noticed that there was a news headline in one of his notifications.

_Beacon Academy Student Turned __Missing!_

_One Jaune Miles Luna Arc was filed missing after an inside incident in the halls of Beacon Academy that Headmaster R.J. Ozpin and Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch have refused to speak about. They only said that the incident had been suppressed and are doing everything they can to get to the bottom of it. __Meanwhile, the Arc family continues to seek retribution for the loss of one of their own._

This article was issued the week after Jaune had ran away, but it didn't end there.

_Beacon Academy Student: A Fraud?_

_It was discovered later last night that Jaune Miles Luna Arc, once a student of the prestigious Beacon Academy, forged his transcript in order to enter Beacon Academy. Wishing to know the reason why, we have visited the Arc family for more details._

_"Jaune has always wanted to be a hero and for every right reason there is, but my son and his wife had blatantly denied this, saying that they only wanted what was best for their son. Their decision was foolish and, in the long run, pointless, as Jaune was not one to follow rules to the letter, especially if it got in the way of his goals. I don't blame him for his choice, but I just wish he had come home instead of vanishing." Said the grandmother, Joan Arc._

_According to these statements, Jaune Arc had only done the wrong thing for the right reason. But this has also spread controversy, few siding with Jaune Arc while others were against him._

_"I knew that fraud wasn't cut out for the specific line of work that we train for. He was nothing more than a civilian compared to us at Beacon and he was too foolish to know this. I think it's better if we just forget about him and think about what's more important." Spoke Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company._

Jaune scoffed, _'Just like all the fake heroes in this power-obsessed society.'_

All Jaune and his true friends cared about was doing the right thing for the right reason. All everyone else cared about is fame, wealth, and power. Weiss Schnee was a very prominent example and one that Jaune was beginning to despise and resent by the second.

And what about the powerless? They were the ones paying for damages out of their own pockets! Held at the sidelines playing victim! Just like Jaune himself was!

But now?

Now, with the Elder Wand in hand, Jaune would forever change the way things worked. A society that was truly equal and where the strong didn't look down on the weak but instead protected them and gave them hope. A world where the powerless would also have the choice and right to rise up with their brothers and sisters to fight back against the darkness.

Pulling himself from the floor, Jaune bowed to Mykew's remains in respect, "I won't fail you, Mykew. I will use the Elder Wand for the betterment of the world," Jaune said. "Count on it."

* * *

After leaving the wand shop, Jaune ventured further into the Emerald Forest. Finding a suitable clearing for himself, Jaune recounted the all of the spells used by the previous wielders.

Pointing the Elder Wand at a nearby tree, the tree immediately burned. Flames licked at the tree's bark as the leaves were turned to ash. Jaune did the same to the other trees in the area, causing smoke to billow and rise. The ashes blanketed the surface around Jaune.

Jaune found it all poetic. Jaune entered the forest powerless and broken, but from the ashes he was reborn, more powerful than anyone on Remnant.

Grinning, Jaune waved the Elder Wand again, this time, causing the ashes to rise in a swirling vortex. Within the vortex, an avian made of fire emerged before disappearing into the air. The ashes in the air fell down to now ashen earth as Jaune grinned and cackled like a madman. Such power! Perhaps this was the key to his once-untapped potential! Ozpin always said he had a lot of it, so why not use it?!

Jaune's grin stretched further as he decided that, should he become the revolutionary that Remnant needed, he may as well look the part.

Jaune waved the Elder Wand over his tattered Beacon uniform and watched in awe as new colors and materials cascaded over his form. Jaune now wore a white dress shirt along with a blue vest, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a long black trench coat with the collar turned up. The trench coat waved in the wind as Jaune spun around and around with his hands outstretched and a smile on his face. This is what it felt like to be powerful. This was what it was like to finally not be weak. To have the capabilities in order to be something meaningful! To be anything! To bend and reshape everything to his vision!

Jaune could barely contain himself, shaking and shuddering from the sheer amount of excitement that ran through his heart! The rush that coursed through his veins and nerves!

But, first things first...

With a smile of content, Jaune's form disappeared, leaving two footprints into the blanket of ash.

* * *

**An introductory chapter to another new story, 'Believer.' I made a scenario where Jaune had found the One Ring, so I decided to give him another immensely powerful magical artifact. The Elder Wand from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter _series. My idea stemmed from when I first watched _Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald._**

**If there is any mistakes that I may have made, please tell me about it so I can fix it.**

**~ Talon C.**


	2. Unity

**Hory Shet! So many likes and follows for an introductory chapter! Just for that, I've worked extra hard on this chapter.**

* * *

_Something that I've thought about for a while now..._

_I remember when Jaune had exiled himself from Beacon Academy when his false documents were revealed to the masses. Controversy grew rampant but I never knew why. Just what was so bad about a single forged document that basically turned an innocent man into a criminal?_

_From all the times that I've been fighting for the equality between humans and Faunus, I've learned more about our laws and systems in a couple of months than most people when they apply to be lawyers or paralegals._

_The first thing I looked into after the incident was the definition of forgery._

_Forgery is a white-collar crime that generally refers to the false making or material alteration of a legal instrument, often with the specific intent to defraud anyone. Let it be known that this was NOT Jaune Arc's intention._

_In this case, when the object forged is a record or document it is often called a false document._

_Not only that, but since this occurred in Vale, their stand on forgery is a lot more lax than the other Kingdoms. In Vale, forgery is NOT an official offense under their laws unless statute provides otherwise. Even then, Jaune Arc's intention wasn't to defraud Beacon, but was looking for an actual education on being a Huntsmen._

_A forgery is essentially concerned with a produced or altered object. Where the prime concern of a forgery is less focused on the object itself – what it is worth or what it "proves" – than on a tacit statement of criticism that is revealed by the reactions the object provokes in others, then the larger process is a hoax. In a hoax, a rumor or a genuine object planted into a concocted situation may substitute for a forged physical object._

_So it all boils down to public opinion._

_A good 50% of Remnant believed Jaune Arc to be nothing more than a fraud and deserved to be behind bars, 45% of Remnant gave Jaune the benefit of the doubt, and the remaining 20% didn't care altogether._

_But there was one factor that they might have overlooked. Something Coco Adel of Team CVFY was quick to point out._

_Beacon's method of initiation._

_The initiation is a trial by fire for a very good reason. Huntsmen and Huntresses that are either not clever or strong enough to survive it don't make it into Beacon. Period. What Ozpin did is something that any leader of large amounts of people tend to do when they're trying to get incredibly skilled individuals: he put Jaune's back to a wall. Either Jaune was going to die (and thus his transcripts wouldn't matter) or Jaune was going to figure out a way to survive (again, his transcripts wouldn't matter)._

_Either way, the constant ridicule was uncalled for in the first place. It was completely unnecessary._

_Jaune had proved that he was at least resourceful enough to pass initiation and initiation is the only test one needs to take to enter Beacon. After that, the credibility of a piece of paper shouldn't be called into question, especially in Vale._

_~ Blake Belladonna, Once-Member of the White Fang; The So-Called Crimes of Jaune Arc, Chapter One._

* * *

How long had it been since Jaune's disappearance? Three months and counting. Jaune had not returned. Ruby just didn't understand how her friends, her own sister, and so many others could be so cruel to him. He had a proper reason for doing what he did, but did that mean he deserved all of this… pointless scorn and ridicule!? She couldn't stand to be anywhere near them, deciding to stay in JNPR's room. Ozpin and Goodwitch, understanding the situation, allowed Ruby to do this.

Ruby remembered how she and the others got in touch with Jaune's seven sisters (wow…) to see if they had any ideas as to where Jaune would go if stressed or anything of that nature. They didn't have anything, though they did tell them that they were at odds with the parents. The parents kept saying what Jaune did was stupid while the sisters said what they did was stupid and Jaune only wanted to be a true hero.

Who were they to deny such a noble goal?

Ruby sat on Pyrrha's bed (Pyrrha had taken Jaune's bed), staring out the window and into the shattered moon with limitless longing in her pale silver eyes. She just wanted her best friend to come back, for him to walk right through that door with that goofy smile of his and his usual awkward disposition. Ruby choked a sob as those very things flashed through her mind, tears threatening to fall. Ruby bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise, lest she wake the others up. Ruby looked at Pyrrha, who was fast asleep, and noticed the redness on the edges of her eyes, meaning she too cried when no one was around. The same could be said about Ren and Nora.

"You look like you could use a hug," said a very familiar voice that made Ruby's eyes widen to the size of serving platters. Turning around, tears welled in Ruby's eyes as she saw none other than Jaune Arc himself sitting on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Jaune smiled in content as he rose from the chair with outstretched arms. Wasting no time, Ruby rushed over and trapped Jaune in her arms. It was as if her wishes had been answered. Ruby thanked whatever deity or celestial force that compelled her best friend and crush to appear before her.

Jaune returned Ruby's embrace, happy to see her as much as she was for him. It had only been months, yet it felt like years.

"Are you staying?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Jaune answered solemnly. "But will you trust me when I say that I'll make it up to you?"

Ruby nodded. She always trusted Jaune and would continue to do so. If only her "friends" could say the same.

"Thank you, Ruby," Jaune said. "Unlike most in this world, you and few others actually believe in me. It's the main reason why I haven't given up hope for Remnant."

"But what do you plan on doing?" Ruby asked, curious as to what Jaune would do now that he wouldn't be attending Beacon, even though Ozpin told her that, should Jaune come back, he would let Jaune stay.

Jaune frowned in response, his gaze becoming one of longing, as well as frustration.

"I want to revolutionize this stagnant society," Jaune said. "I wanted to bring order to this chaotic world. In this world divided by Huntsmen and civilians, order is hard to maintain. The so-called 'peace' Goodwitch talked about is just a farce, perpetuated with a mocking smile. How can people who seek fame, glory, and money, truly be concerned with those who are lesser? I want to show the world the false faces of those in power and establish true order."

Ruby reeled back in shock. Start a revolution?! Just how would he do that?

Something in the back of her mind said that it would happen eventually. Ruby didn't doubt Jaune for a second.

Jaune walked over to where Pyrrha, his partner, lay, her furrowed brows showing trouble in her sleep and in her dreams. Jaune slowly knelt down, his face showing obvious concern before smiling reassuringly. Jaune, having grown up with seven sisters and from knowing with experience, took Pyrrha's hand, running his thumb over her knuckles in a gentle fashion. Reaching inside his trench coat, he pulled out a strange wooden rod with the tip glowing gold.

Ruby watched in awe as Jaune waved the rod aloft, a shower of golden dust cascaded down over Pyrrha before gathering and taking shape. A portion the golden dust turned into a golden Pyrrha and another into a golden Jaune. Dust-Jaune bowed to Dust-Pyrrha and let out his hand. Dust-Pyrrha made a gasping gesture before taking Dust-Jaune's hand.

Ruby gasped in complete awe and wonder as Dust-Jaune and Dust-Pyrrha danced under a whole moon. Ruby looked at Pyrrha to see her furrowed brows loosen before becoming relaxed, a smile forming and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

The gold dust forms disappeared, but Pyrrha's peaceful expression had not. Jaune kissed Pyrrha's forehead and sighed in content, knowing he did his partner some good.

"But I know that there are already those on this wretched world that actually want to do good," Jaune said as he conjured an ambrosia flower. "These are those that understand that Remnant must change, whether those in power strive for that or not."

"H-How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

Jaune grinned in her direction, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jaune replied.

Ruby raised a brow as the ambrosia placed itself on Pyrrha's nightstand.

Jaune backed up into a shadowed corner of the room, "But I have been here long enough. I have told you my goal as a show of faith and I came here to show you and the others that I'm here," Jaune said. "I will change Remnant for the better. Count on it."

And with that brief moment of interaction, Jaune instantly vanished with the very subtle sounds of shifting and distorting of air and space. It looked like as if Jaune's body had collapsed and wrapped around itself before disappearing. Ruby blinked in shock at Jaune's complete disappearance act. Ruby wanted Jaune to stay, but understood that he wanted to be away from Beacon.

She would leave too if she was scorned and ridiculed.

Suddenly, Ruby's Scroll chimed. Ruby immediately picked up her Scroll and turned off the chime, noticing the text given to her from an unknown number. Opening it, Ruby saw it to be an address somewhere in Vale. Perhaps Jaune wanted her to go here for another meet up?

* * *

The Next Day...

Ruby, for her part, was quite nervous when she and what remained of Team JNPR were called up to Ozpin's office. This had happened the morning after Jaune's late night appearance, so Ruby suspected that Ozpin had called them up because of that.

Ruby stood side by side with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, each of them showing signs of recent shock.

This was because that Ruby had told them what transpired last night.

Pyrrha, for her part, was immensely relieved and ecstatic that Jaune had returned. Pyrrha kept a hold on the ambrosia flower as if it was the last thing she had. Nora was just like Pyrrha, but with more enthusiasm and with the promise of a bone-crushing hug for Jaune and Jaune alone. Ruby pitied Jaune for being on the receiving end of such a thing. Ren was much more calm, though he had a content smile on his face, knowing his leader and brother-in-arms was alive.

The doors for Ozpin's elevator system opened with a small and pleasant chime.

"Hello, students," Ozpin started. "I'm sure you understand why you're here?"

Ruby had an idea, but needed confirmation first, "I'm not entirely sure."

There was a pregnant pause as the giant gears above their heads turned and churned.

Ozpin sighed, "I would like to start our little meeting with this footage here," Ozpin said. Now, the reason that Ozpin even had cameras in the dorms was for emergency purposes (he never placed them in bathrooms) and the only reason he even looked at the camera in the first place was because he felt a magical presence suddenly up and appear out of nowhere. Curious, he went to investigate.

Imagine his surprise to see it was none other than Jaune Arc.

Next to them, on a semi-large screen, it showed Ruby sitting on her (Pyrrha's) bed with no one sans what remained of Team JNPR and her own thoughts. Suddenly, in a dark corner of the room, Jaune Arc his very self seemingly appeared out of thin air. They watched as Jaune and Ruby held a muted conversation before Jaune walked over to Pyrrha as she slept. Pyrrha blushed slightly as Jaune took her hand.

Everyone except Ruby watched with a mix of wonder and fascination as Jaune pulled out the wooden rod and waved it over Pyrrha's head, showing the dust-like figures of Jaune and Pyrrha dancing the night away. Jaune then conjured the ambrosia out of thin air and placed it on her nightstand.

Pausing the footage, Ozpin took a deep breath before letting out and taking a sip of his mug.

Despite popular belief, Ozpin drank hot cocoa instead of coffee. That was Doctor Oobleck's thing.

"What do you think you all witnessed?" Ozpin asked.

Everyone turned to Ruby, "I asked that to Jaune and he said that I wouldn't believe him if he told me," Ruby said.

Glynda cleared her throat before speaking, all eyes turning to her, "What you four have witnessed is an ancient and mysterious force once thought to be lost to the ages," Glynda said, pausing for effect. "Magic."

The four reeled in shock, as if Jaune's appearance wasn't anything to be surprised about.

Nora had stars in her eyes, "Magic?!" Nora exclaimed. "Does that mean our Fearless Leader is a wizard?!"

"By all accounts, he may as well be," Ozpin replied with a smile on her face, causing the ginger to squeal in excitement.

Ren raised a brow, "But that begs the question," Ren said, "How did Jaune gain access to magic in the first place?"

Ozpin sighed, prepared for that question, "First, I feel I should give you a lesson on the basics of magic's history."

"In the very distant past, magic was a mysterious supernatural force that could alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels. The ability to use magic is a hereditary trait passed down from a person's ancestors," Ozpin explained. "And before you ask, no, Aura and Semblances are not a form of magic."

"Aw," Nora said sadly.

"Magic was often used by those who could use it for even trivial tasks, as it was a normal part of their everyday lives, much like how we constantly use Dust to power our homes and vehicles to this day," Ozpin continued. "However, while simple as the basic concepts of magic are, they are not without their limits. For one, magic could obviously not bring back the dead nor could they create food out of nothing."

"Then where did the flower Jaune made come from?" Pyrrha asked, still holding the ambrosia in her hands. This was essentially a treasure to her, considering where it came from.

"Objects can be created from, though they don't last as long as ones that were not," Ozpin said. "Considering it actually lasted the night and throughout today, Mister Arc may have conjured the ambrosia from another place in Remnant."

"Ambrosia?" Nora asked. "Isn't that the thing that boosts your libido?"

Pyrrha blushed like crazy, her hands trembling at the rather... lecherous thoughts that ran through her head. Pyrrha was quick to dispel the thoughts. Ruby blushed as well.

Ozpin chuckled while Ren face-palmed and Glynda sighed, "No, your thinking about aphrodisiac," Ozpin said. "Ambrosia is a plant that carries a meaning like all other flowers and herbs."

"What's ambrosia's meaning?" Pyrrha asked, curious.

"'Your Love Is Reciprocated,'" Ozpin said.

There was another pregnant pause as the students' faces turned to shock.

This could never be a coincidence.

"Is something the matter?" Glynda asked, though she had a slight idea.

"N-No!" Pyrrha said a little too urgently.

Ozpin raised a brow, "Right... but I digress," Ozpin said. "While we don't know how Mister Arc has gained access to magic, we do know what he was doing for the past three months."

"Studying magic," Ren concluded. Ren was still shocked about magic's existence and even more so about his leader being a wizard.

"Out of curiosity, what magic spell did Jaune use on Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, prompting everyone's undivided attention.

Ozpin raised a brow as he replayed the video, "What Jaune used was a very advanced spell called the 'Golden Dream Charm,'" Ozpin said. "It is known for doing what the name implies: giving the subject pleasant dreams in place of bad ones."

Pyrrha smiled, knowing that there was still good in Jaune and he was not totally consumed by hate. But the question remained, would that goodness remain?

"I would also like to bring up another point," Ozpin said. "Specifically, what did Mister Arc say to you, Miss Rose? Did he give you an idea of what he was doing or what he wants to do?"

Ruby paused as she recalled the events in her memory, "Jaune said he... he said he wanted to revolutionize what he called 'our stagnant society,'" Ruby said. "He said he wanted to bring about a truly undivided world and bring order to our chaos.

"He said that the peace that Professor Goodwitch talked about on the ship to Beacon was a farce," Ruby continued, "and that he wanted to show the false faces of those in power."

Ozpin paused as he processed this information, "This..." Ozpin said. "Thank you, this explains a lot. But I have one final question."

Everyone stared at Ozpin, waiting for his question.

"Even after discovering Mister Arc's false transcript," Ozpin said, "what do you think of him? This goes for you as well, Glynda."

Everyone paused as they thought about Ozpin's question.

What did they think of him?

...

"False transcript or not, Jaune is still my best friend," Ruby said. "I just don't understand how people could be so cruel to him."

Ozpin nodded sadly. Indeed, Jaune Arc may have lied to them initially, but he had come clean to them, thus the consequences were lessened, if only slightly. But then again, the only people that came to Jaune Arc's defense were those that didn't have that much pride.

Pride. A word that carried two meanings. Both similar yet contradictory. It was like the hawthorn tree. A paradoxical existence whose leaves and blossoms heal and yet their cut branches smell of death's cold embrace.

"I second that," Pyrrha said just after. "I just wish Jaune had not left."

The words of Jaune Arc's grandmother, Joan. Joan was always the understanding type, never one to take anything at face value. Something Ozpin had learned to appreciate rather quickly.

"I don't give a damn about a fake transcript!" Nora announced. "Jaune is still my friend and I would never trade him for the world!"

"Jaune is still our leader," Ren said. "I promised that I would follow my leader to hell and back and I refuse to abandon him."

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Obviously the perfect example of what Huntsmen and Huntresses should be. Defenders of the world that carried themselves with honor and mercy.

"You told me that Mister Arc held great potential and that he would be a great Huntsmen," Glynda said. "If you are so certain, then I am inclined to believe it."

Belief...

The attitude we have whenever we take something to be the case or regard it as the truth.

In epistemology, philosophers use the term "belief" to refer to personal attitudes associated with true or false ideas and concepts. However, "belief" does not require active introspection and circumspection. For example, we never ponder whether or not the sun will rise. We simply assume the sun will rise. Since "belief" is an important aspect of mundane life, a related question asks: "how a physical organism can have beliefs?

Mainstream psychology and related disciplines have traditionally treated belief as if it were the simplest form of mental representation and therefore one of the building blocks of conscious thought. Philosophers have tended to be more abstract in their analysis, and much of the work examining the viability of the belief concept stems from philosophical analysis.

But like many things, belief is often changed when influence causes ripples in its current. These influences come in many different ways.

Rebellion. Obedience. Convenience. Self Interests. Reason. Theories. Ideologies. Authorities. Consistency. Peer Pressure. Narratives. Intuition. Feelings. Certainty. Concepts. Culture. Tradition. Perception. Direct Observation. Experts. Forms of Media.

These lead to something called the conditional inference process.

When people are asked to estimate the likelihood that a statement is true, they search their memory for information that has implications for the validity of this statement. Once this information has been identified, they estimate one of two things.

One, the likelihood that the statement would be true if the information were true. And two, the likelihood that the statement would be true if the information were false.

If their estimates for these two probabilities differ, people average them, weighting each by the likelihood that the information is true and false (respectively). Thus, information bears directly on beliefs of another, related statement.

Then there is the linear models of belief formation.

Unlike the previous model, this one takes into consideration the possibility of multiple factors influencing belief formation. Using regression procedures, this model predicts belief formation on the basis of several different pieces of information, with weights assigned to each piece on the basis of their relative importance.

Of course, one must also take into account the approaches to the beliefs of other. These approaches are called Exclusivism and Inclusivism.

People with exclusive beliefs typically explain other beliefs either as in error, or as corruptions or counterfeits of their belief. Exclusivism correlates with conservative, fundamentalist, and orthodox approaches of things such as rules and laws, while pluralistic and syncretistic approaches either explicitly downplay or reject the exclusive tendencies within these rules and laws.

Such was most student's negative reaction to Jaune Arc's false record.

People with inclusive beliefs recognize some truth to another's beliefs, highlighting agreements and minimizing differences. This was the case when a small group of people came in at Jaune Arc's defense when most ridiculed him. Namely Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Ozpin also recalled a member of Team CVFY trying to defend Jaune Arc.

"Wait..." Ren started. The young lotus suddenly looked pensive, like something was off.

"Ren?" Nora asked.

"Something doesn't make sense," Ren said. "I mean Jaune entering Beacon on false records."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, curious.

"So, we learned that Jaune got into Beacon under false pretenses," Ren said. "He used false transcripts that made him look like a capable fighter, when he has never even attended a combat school."

"What are you getting at?" Ruby asked, frowning at the painful reminder of what had transpired three months ago.

"From the time that I've known Jaune, the idea of Jaune pulling off such a trick doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Ren continued. "Jaune hasn't shown anything approaching street smarts in the beginning so it is hard to imagine him just happening to get some false transcripts and it is even harder to imagine that he could manage to fool Beacon's admission staff.

"So the only way Jaune could've done it is if someone forged the transcript for him so that he could enter Beacon," Ren said as he put the pieces together. "His lack of self esteem means he probably wasn't looking for a way to get in either, believing he wouldn't succeed, even though he wanted to. Then, out of nowhere, he happens upon the perfect chance to get into Beacon. He grabs hold and doesn't let go, never realizing why he managed to get ahold of the papers. But then begs the question: who forged the transcript?"

Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha's eyes widened in realization. Someone helped him? Who? A family friend? It was obviously not Jaune's parents if what Jaune's sisters said in their brief moments of interaction. It might be one of, if not all of, the sisters? Did Jaune even know who was the one that did it?

Ozpin took a long drink from his mug, causing everyone to look at him, "Jaune Arc confessed to you, so I only see it fitting that I also make a confession, an eye for an eye if you will," Ozpin said, pausing for effect. "I was the one who made the false record."

This was actually more shocking than the revelation of magic being real. Even Glynda turned to Ozpin, flabbergasted.

"Y-Y-You made the fake record?!" Pyrrha stuttered, shocked beyond words. The others didn't make any sounds, just looks of shock.

"Yes, I did, though the hard part was getting the transcript into Mister Arc's hands," Ozpin replied, downing the rest of his drink.

"B-But why?!" Glynda got out. "What possible reason could you have for falsifying a record that could very well get Mister Arc arrested if discovered?!"

"Y-Yeah!" Ruby piped up. "Why couldn't you have just invited him into Beacon like you did with me?!"

"Because I can do that only if the person in question was invited per recommendation," Ozpin said, causing the others to pause. "Qrow Branwen is a teacher at Signal Academy as well as a veteran Huntsmen. He got you in via official teacher recommendation while everybody else besides Jaune Arc applied normally.

"If Mister Arc had originally been trained and recommended by his parents, then we wouldn't be dealing with this issue. Trust me when I say, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child. But Mister Arc's parents neglecting to properly train him and dash the dreams of their own son is far more foolish than anything I've done," Ozpin said with a slight scowl. Such ungodly potential wasted.

The others in the room scowled as they remembered Jaune's unbearable parents. A kind individual with a noble goal in mind and they wasted such a thing in favor of "keeping him safe."

And now their son, the same person they supposedly swore to protect, was on the run and wanting to start a revolution.

* * *

The Following Night...

Jaune Arc hummed as he entered a club in downtown Vale, the same club Yang had destroyed several months prior to initiation. Jaune kept a beaked hood up over his head considering too many people recognize him from the news. The first part of his plan would be to gain followers for his cause and who better than the outcasts of Remnant's discriminate rule?

The White Fang.

From what he heard, the White Fang had began a recent string of Dust robberies, but for what purpose, Jaune did not know. Still, they could be useful. They had the resources and connections that Jaune needed, but he would need to speak to their high leader for negotiations.

Casting Full Body-Bind Curse on the bouncer, Jaune pushed the doors open, the sound of blaring dub-step filling his ears. From what her heard from Yang, Junior was supposed to be the best when it came to information. Though Yang destroyed the place in her rage when she couldn't find information on her deadbeat mother.

She could've just taken her business somewhere else, but no. She just had to be a bitch about it.

Finding a seat at the bar, Jaune flagged Junior from one side of the bar. Junior lumbered over to his side of the bar and a distrusting gaze.

You'd also be suspicious if a hooded figure entered your establishment.

"And you are?" Junior asked.

"Not yet, do you have a place where we can talk in private?" Jaune asked. The distrust in Junior's eyes intensified, but he relented. Junior motioned for two women, one in red and one in white, to follow him. Protection, most likely.

Walking into an office on the second floor, Jaune placed himself on the couch facing a large desk. Junior placed himself on the seat on the other side of the desk while the two women sat down on either side of Jaune so as to restrain him should things get out of hand. Jaune would allow this so that Junior may feel more at ease with the current situation.

"So, you wanted to speak to me privately, now here we are away from prying eyes," Junior said. "Now, who are you?"

Looking left, then right, Jaune pulled down his hood, revealing himself to Junior.

"My name is Jaune Arc, you might recognize me from the news," Jaune said.

Junior nodded, this was the boy that managed to fool Beacon's admission staff, which was no easy feat at all.

"So, a little birdie told me you could provide decent information on people and potentially their whereabouts," Jaune said. "I was wondering if you had any information on the person I'm looking for?"

Junior nodded, "Depends on who your looking for," Junior said. "So who is it?"

"I'm looking for the High Leader of the White Fang, or at least someone that knows him or her," Jaune said "I want to speak with them for negotiations."

Junior was caught off guard at this kind of request, but he did have some information.

Junior pulled out a file with a name and a picture from a newspaper, "The original leader of the White Fang was Ghira Belladonna, now Mayor of Menagerie," Junior said, noting Jaune's sight surprise. "He handed over leadership to the person you're looking for, but we don't know who."

Jaune nodded. Sadly, he couldn't Apparate to Menagerie.

Apparition is essentially the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind. After the user is properly focused they then disappear from the current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. In short, Apparition is a form of teleportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to a desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched.

The reason Jaune was able to do it so well was because all of the Elder Wand's previous users knew how to Apparate.

But still...

Belladonna, huh?

"Your best bet would be to travel to Menagerie and keep searching there, though I think it would be better if you were to get a new ID and change your look a bit," Junior said. "I could provide you with a new ID and clean papers in about a week, so take that time to change your look."

Jaune nodded, "Okay, but I'm a tad short on Lien, so perhaps there is someway that I can compensate?" Jaune asked.

Junior nodded, smiling. Finally, a blonde teen that wasn't crazy and out for blood, "You can work behind the bar until I've got everything sorted out," Junior said.

Jaune smiled, bar work was something he could do, "Alright, I can do that," Jaune said as he shook hands with Junior. "As for my appearance and name?"

Jaune pulled out the Elder Wand, much to the curious eyes of those in the room with him, and waved it over his head. Suddenly, Jaune's hair slicked itself backwards in a very elegant fashion. His hair also began to darken to a pitch black, as did his eyes. A very slight stubble also blanketed Jaune's face.

Junior and the two women reeled in shock at Jaune's transformation. A Semblance or something like that?

"Okay..." Junior said. "And what about your name?"

Jaune leaned back in his seat as he pondered for a name. Jaune then thought back to the list of people that had previously used the Elder Wand, one name stuck out to him. It had a nice ring to it.

"My name is Percival Graves."


	3. I'm So Sorry

It's interesting, to say the least, what one can do with a new identity in hand. It would finally allow Jaune to go where he please without having to sneak around.

Percival Graves.

Age: 37.

Height: 6'2".

Hair Color: Black.

Eye Color: Black.

Blood Type: A Positive.

"Okay, Mister Graves," Junior said with a grin. "Everything has been prepared. Thanks for working here."

Jaune, *ahem* Percival, smiled gratefully, "And thank you for giving me a new face that I can use," Percival said, his voice having been changed as well. "Now I can move where I please without suspicion."

Junior's grin stretched further. Percival had told him about starting a revolution to solve problems similar to what happened to Junior's establishment, calling it 'Huntsmen arrogance' and things of that nature. Junior couldn't help but agree. Huntsmen these days were given far too much power and clemency than what was truly necessary. It was because of that clemency that his bar was destroyed and he was forced to pay over twenty five thousand Lien worth of damages, not to mention the amount paid for his men's medical expenses. It was because of that that he was stretched enormously thin, right now.

And the blonde bitch got off Scott free.

"Alright, now I am off to Menagerie," Percival said. "Have a nice day, Junior."

"And you as well, Mister Graves," Junior said, still grinning like a loon.

Finally, shit was going his way!

* * *

The weather here in Vale was always good this time of year. Clear night skies with not a cloud in sight, fresh air for those dealing with a serious hangover, and not one rain cloud in sight. Percival never liked rain, it always got his clothes wet, his shoes soggy, and it just left him cold and miserable overall. Percival only ever really liked water falling on his form whenever he had a good shower in the morning.

Percival walked the streets of Vale with a content smile on his face, knowing that nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly, Percival looked up to see Blake Belladonna and a monkey Faunus hopping along the rooftops. How curious, perhaps something important was going down?

May as well check it out.

Percival, channeling Aura into his legs, jumped up towards the building Blake and the monkey jumped to. Landing as softly as he could, Percival pulled out the Elder Wand.

_"Nebulus," _Percival muttered under his breath. In an instant, a thick fog began to pour from the tip of the Elder Wand. The fog then began to cover over twenty miles of Vale with Percival at the center point. Satisfied, Percival began to follow Blake and the monkey Faunus.

Traveling from rooftop to rooftop was something a previous user of the Elder Wand did when she was a little girl until the age of twenty. Percival also learned from the memories was that Aura could be channeled into various parts of the body to enhance their strength, speed, and reflexes. It could also be channeled into weapons to make them more sharp and durable.

Percival thanked his lucky stars for having an ungodly amount of Aura to use.

Following Blake and Sun Wukong (Percival discovered his name from their conversation) was not too difficult as long as Percival kept his footing on the rooftops and paid attention to his surroundings. He had also learned that there was a large shipment of Dust arriving at the docks that they were going to. A large Schnee Company Freighter. Luckily, the docks were not far away and that saved a lot of Percival's energy for any potential conflicts that may arrive.

Standing upon a rooftop over looking the rooftop that Blake and Sun were on, Percival watched with them. Perhaps the White Fang would be targeting this freighter? It would only make sense, considering that it was left unguarded for whatever absurd reason.

Percival wasn't surprised to see members of the White Fang suddenly surrounding it when they exited a Bullhead.

He _was _surprised when Roman Torchwick appeared ordering them around.

Percival did nothing when Blake had decided to hold Torchwick as a temporary hostage. Percival's interest was further peaked when he heard about a joint operation and decided to look through his memories.

The method in which Percival would look through memories was a power called Legilimency. Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings, i.e. their memories. A person who practices this art is known as a Legilimens. Those who are unlearned in the ways of magic might call this 'mind reading,' but practitioners, as well as Percival himself, disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which is the act of magically shielding one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens. Some magical creatures, such as Wampus cats, can also perform Legilimency.

Percival learned of a trio known as Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. Roman works under Cinder's orders. She assisted him in the escape stage of his failed robbery which led to Ruby's enrollment to Beacon. Cinder routinely threatened and coerced him into working for her, and he accordingly tended to act uneasy and nervous around her. When he complained about being kept in the dark about Cinder's overarching plans, Cinder merely informed him that he would "know what he needs to know, when he needs to know it." Nonetheless, he continues to follow Cinder's orders, albeit unwillingly.

Percival held no respect for Torchwick, but he did feel bad for the master criminal. Being forced to work for someone more powerful than himself was something Percival didn't like and could relate to. Still, Torchwick proved to be immensely valuable.

The plan was this:

Percival would first free him from the situation at hand, putting Roman in a grateful mood. Then, while they were alone, Percival would give Torchwick in offer. Percival was more than capable of dealing with Cinder and her lackeys with the Elder Wand in hand, and could provide an out. Percival would then strike a deal.

If Percival provided protection against Cinder and her group, thus granting freedom, then Roman would provide Percival with an amount of resources and connections that Percival may use at his leisure. The difference here was that not only was Percival providing too good an opportunity to pass up, but Percival would also give him an actual choice in the matter, which would in turn, put Roman in a more accepting mood.

Take notes, Cinder, you damn novice.

Deciding to both lose his changed appearance and place a mask over his eyes, Percival waved the Elder Wand over himself. Percival's ebony hair turned back into messy, sun-kissed locks as his onyx eyes changed back to their beautiful sapphire.

Percival Graves went back to Jaune Arc.

Jaune waved the Elder Wand again, this time, a thick, black smoke covered his entire head and hands (lest he leave fingerprints). The only thing anyone would see would be two glowing purple eyes. Just as Team RWBY and a ginger-haired girl arrived, Jaune pulled out a .500 S&W Magnum from its holster on his right hip. Jaune had made a note that, should he be disarmed of the Elder Wand or he was in a situation where he shouldn't use it, he could have something to help in that regard. Jaune had also scoffed at the idea of him getting anywhere by being a one trick pony.

Junior had taught him the ins and outs of firearms usage with both maintenance and training into being a better marksman. Jaune learned rather quickly, as he was later given the nickname Fast-Draw Arc. The twins, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, had also taught him proper knife work at Jaune's request.

The .500 S&W Magnum itself looked rather plain in appearance, but held more to it than at first glance. The firearm's handle was able to pull back into a position lined up with the rest of the weapon and then lock in place. The pull-back maneuver would cause the trigger, the trigger guard, the hammer, and the iron sight to retract. Blades would then form around the length of the barrel to form a knife blade with serrations at the top, thus transforming the gun into a large combat knife.

This work of art's name was Vulcan. No doubt, Ruby would love to have a look at it.

Placing a Fire Dust round into the chamber, Jaune aimed between the White Fang, Roman, and Team RWBY and Sun before pulling the trigger, causing an explosion in the middle. Infusing Aura into his legs, Jaune jumped high and flipped twice in the air in a graceful fashion. Keeping the Aura in his legs, but mostly on his feet, Jaune landed with a thud and onto a crouch, causing ground dust to pick up from the impact.

While they all shielded their eyes, Jaune had fired concussion rounds at the White Fang members in rapid succession. With them properly immobilized, Jaune then fired an Ice Dust round at the ground in front of Team RWBY and the ginger girl, causing a large wall of ice to form between them and Jaune. Jaune then jumped over to Roman, grabbed him by his arm, then Apparated into the other side of Vale, just behind Junior's bar.

Roman, having been the quickest to recover from the incident, promptly vomited from the experience of Side-Along Apparition. Jaune simply stood there and waited, rubbing circles around Roman's back as a way to support him. Jaune knew from experience how bad vomiting from any sort of motion sickness can be.

Once being done with the vomiting, Roman turned to face Jaune, "Thanks, I didn't think so many of them would show up."

Jaune took three steps back from Roman to to give the man some space, "Indeed, but I rescued you for a reason and I would like to get there," Jaune prompted, his voice distorted by the spell cast on himself. The spell he used was the Masquerade Charm, which allowed the caster to shroud their physical form and distort their voice.

Roman knew that his smokey savior wouldn't have saved him for nothing. The good Samaritan was nothing more than a myth and he knew this well.

"Alright, what?" Roman asked. His cane was at the ready, just in case he would need to escape.

The smoke-like person before Roman holstered Vulcan, "A little birdie told me that you are working with a rather... fiery client who doesn't take no for an answer," Jaune said. "And that you're looking for any way out?"

Roman narrowed his eyes. So the person knew of his affiliation with the Fall bitch? Maybe he was offering an out? And if so, at what cost?

Damn. Too many questions, yet very little answers. Only if's and maybe's.

"Yes, I am," Roman said, not knowing why he was suddenly divulging information to someone who he didn't even know. "She has me under tight ropes and has far too much power on her hands."

Jaune nodded in understanding, "Alright, and what if I told you that I could provide... leverage, so to speak?" Jaune asked, to which Roman raised a brow, though his eyes sparked with hope. "You could finally be bereft of her shackles and continue your life as you see fit."

Roman nodded, liking what he was hearing, "But there has to be a catch, right?" Roman asked, voicing his thoughts.

Jaune had anticipated that question, "I don't have a catch, more so a deal," Jaune said. "If I at least drove back Cinder and her lackeys, as well as provided protection should they come back, you would provide myself with a small amount of your resources and connections. I'll need them for my own agenda, but the difference is that this a deal that you have the choice to decline."

Roman hung onto his every word with fervor. Was he really able to free himself from the Fall bitch, as well as gain protection from her?

And all that protection wanted was some of his resources and connections...

This sounded really good to Roman. He had the resources and connections to spare, but he was curious about his savior's goals. Just what were those goals?

But then again, Roman wasn't one to really question anyone's desires, as Roman was rather unorthodox when it came to the people that he worked with. Some simply wanted money while others had a more mysterious motivation in mind. Some used force while others pulled strings in careful and intricate ways. Some were bona fide sociopaths with a history of violence while others were complex leaders with a complicated past.

Roman was compelled to lean towards the latter of all three of those notions when concerning this character in front of him. He had this air of mystery and the aura of a natural leader. Roman had also felt this... space of unbridled and raw power emanate from this smokey individual. Every part of his presence demanded respect.

With said smokey individual offering him freedom.

Roman was a betting man, but he knew which bets to take and which ones not to. If he didn't, he'd be in prison by now. But Roman felt compelled to place a good bet on his savior.

He'd at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that deal," Roman said. "But I don't want to see the Fall bitch ever again if you get rid of her."

The savior nodded, "I never go back on my word, Cinder Fall is as good as gone," the figure said, his eyes' glow intensifying. "Count on it."

* * *

After their conversation and negotiation behind Junior's bar, Jaune and Roman had decided that, since Cinder would want Roman to report back with results, they could deal with her right now.

Jaune had no worries when concerning the shadowy group that strong-armed Roman into working with them. If they managed to do that in the first place, then they had to be quite formidable in combat. Either that, or they had information on the master criminal that they were actively using as leverage against him. But considering what Roman's memories showed him, Jaune was leaning towards the former.

Keeping the Masquerade Charm active, Jaune followed Roman towards the secluded location at which they operated. Jaune snickered at how cliche it was, operating in an abandoned warehouse in a place like Vale, but Jaune didn't underestimate its effectiveness.

"They're in here, be careful," Roman said cautiously. He could only stand there and watch as his savior would hopefully help Roman be rid of the fiery witch and her flying kleptomaniac monkeys.

His savior nodded, "I will," he said before Roman opened the small door inside, showing many crates of Dust, but no one else. It would seem that they weren't here yet, or were waiting in another room.

Jaune looked over to a corner of the room to see a very petite woman with a whole Neapolitan ice cream motif to her appearance, but was drop dead gorgeous in his eyes. Her stare was curious as they gave Jaune a once-over. She didn't exude any hostility, but nor was she happy. Just... curious.

According to Roman's memories, this was Neopolitan, or Neo for short. Jaune had found the name quite fitting to her appearance. Roman had found her after a Grimm invasion in an unknown village while it was raining. He had offered some Neapolitan ice cream and took her under his wing.

As far as Jaune can understand from the memories, the two were quite close.

Jaune also looked through Neo's memories. Specifically, whatever training that she may have had and added them to his own.

"Hey Neo," Roman called. "I think I may have found a way to get rid of the Fall bitch."

Neo suddenly perked up with interest, hopped off the crate she was sitting on, and sped over to Roman.

"Yes," Jaune said. "I've struck a deal with Roman that, should I hold up my end of the bargain, Roman would allow me access to some of his assets."

Neo quirked a brow as she looked at Roman with a questioning look.

Roman scratched the back of his head, "Too good to pass up," Roman said.

"What is too good to pass up?"

The three looked to see a woman with black hair, fiery orange eyes, and a smirk on her face that made Jaune want to hurl. She was like a mix between Weiss and Cardin. Behind her were two lackeys, one with darker skin, mint-green hair, and red eyes. The third of their group was a teen with his style being simply gray and colorless while he too carried a smirk.

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black.

Jaune did not hesitate to use his Legilimency on them, working on select memories.

Jaune's composure nearly shattered when he saw that they planned to destroy Beacon and cause chaos in their wake, starting with the Vytal Festival.

They would execute Pyrrha and user her as an example.

Inside, Jaune began to seethe as he kept delving.

Apparently, they were a group actively working to destroy Ozpin, following a woman who looked to be a woman and a Grimm. Such an image haunted Jaune, but he kept his composure.

Salem, huh?

Deciding to shelf those memories for later, Jaune went to work on what he also wanted.

Their training.

They were immensely formidable opponents and had enough training to take on practically anyone with equal footing. Their training was hellish and the things they had done were brutal and horrifying, but Jaune learned. Through Legilimency, Jaune was able to not only look through memories, but also memorize their training and added their muscle memory to Jaune's own. In short, whatever training they had, Jaune was able to use now.

They stood no chance.

Jaune decided to be rid of them, "Greetings to you, I go by the alias Kurogiri," Jaune said. "Forgive my audacity, but I am here to be rid of you."

The three collectively narrowed their eyes at Roman, Cinder sighed in exasperation, "So, you're here on Roman's behalf?" Cinder asked.

Jaune nodded, "Indeed I am," Jaune said. "You see, I need him for my own goals, but you three are a hindrance. As such, I must remove you from the equation if I may reach my answer. Though I imagine it will be difficult doing so."

Cinder didn't say anything more. Mercury suddenly charged towards Jaune with a side kick. Jaune simply poured Aura into his arm and blocked the incoming kick to his head before throwing Mercury off. Mercury was undeterred, however, as he sent out a flurry of kicks his way. Jaune had decided that, as a counter, Jaune would use his arms, redirecting the attacks and giving counters whenever he saw an opening. Jaune noted that Mercury's kicking style was like a mix between break dancing and Tae-Kwon-Do. Break dancing was already something Jaune was immensely good at and Mercury was a rookie compared to him.

In the middle of combat, Jaune took pleasure in Cinder's and Emerald's looks of surprise when he showed that he was capable of fighting Mercury on equal _footing_.

Ha! Take that, Yang!

Jaune noticed that, after a good half hour, Mercury was on his last _legs._

Ha Ha! Another score for Jaune Arc!

But in all seriousness, Mercury was beginning to tire out while Jaune wasn't even close to tired.

Legilimency was a wonderful thing.

Time to end this.

First, Jaune threw a flash of light from his Aura to distract Mercury. Jaune then pushed down his blind jab. Jaune countered with a cross to Mercury's left cheek, then slammed both arms on either side of his head to discombobulate. Dazed, Mercury attempted to throw a wild hay maker. Jaune employed an elbow block then punched Mercury in the gut. Jaune then blocked Mercury's thorough left and elbowed to weaken his right jaw, then fractured that part. Jaune punched Mercury in the gut again to break his cracked ribs, then threw a punch to traumatize his solar plexus. Jaune threw another punch to dislocate Mercury's jaw entirely. Finally, Jaune heel kicked Mercury to his diaphragm.

In summary: jaw fractured, ears ringing, three cracked ribs, four broken, and diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery; six weeks. Full psychological recovery; six months.

Roman simply didn't know what to say. This freaking guy just took down Mercury Black and made him look like a rookie. Neo was watching with both rapt attention and a smirk on her face, watching the two boys duke it out.

Cinder and Emerald took a step back as they assessed the situation. This mist-like person had just defeated and utterly _decimated _Mercury.

And he wasn't even anywhere _close _to winded!

As a taunting gesture, Jaune pretended to flick a small, nonexistent speck of dust from his shoulder while his eyes bore into Cinder's, as if all-knowing. Jaune knew that nothing brought down moral faster than a complete and utter disregard or disinterest to another's abilities. Jaune destroyed Mercury to emphasize that.

Cinder felt anger and a small twinge a fear as she stared back. She felt as if she were nothing more than an open book to this entity. As if her entire life was etched onto her face for him to peruse at leisure.

This man, no, this _monster_, was dangerous. Immensely so. She would have to be careful. Her plans were in jeopardy and she needed to deal with this... unforeseen variable. Cinder gestured for Emerald to fight him. Emerald had an edge, as her Semblance allowed her to create illusions as well as using duel weapons. Mercury was too cocky and he let his pride get in the way. Emerald would be taking Jaune seriously and would not hold back.

But to Jaune, it didn't matter.

The first thing that Emerald did was activate her Semblance so that she could run and flank the entity one way while he thought she was coming from the other.

Jaune, however, smirked under his smokey mask as he drew out Vulcan and switched it to its knife form. Jaune blocked an incoming strike from Emerald before kicking her in the gut with as much power as he could muster.

Emerald reeled back as she held her stomach in pain, wheezing painfully from having the wind knocked out of her. That kick was immensely powerful and Emerald had to do her best not to throw up from the force.

Not even Mercury kicked that hard!

But her moment of immobilization was all Jaune needed to load Vulcan with an Aura-piercing round.

Aura-piercing bullets and blades were immensely hard to come by, even in the black market because of how lethal they were. Vulcan's blade had such a mode for it while the chamber can be filled with AP ammunition. Such a thing by itself was hard to come by and Jaune would never take this for granted.

Jaune fired the AP bullet into Emerald's leg, causing her to scream in pain from the feeling of metal through muscle. Having knocked out her wind and shooting her leg, Jaune holstered Vulcan while staring Cinder in the eye again.

Cinder was now shaking with rage and fear, her two strongest were now out of commission while this monster wasn't even close to winded.

Just what was he?!

"How did you see through Emerald's illusions?" Cinder asked, snarling in rage while her eye twitched. Jaune smirked under his mask.

"My own Semblance allows me to cancel the effects of other Semblances," Jaune said, causing Cinder to reel back in shock. "My Semblance is Absolute Cancel."

Jaune had discovered his Semblance when a drunk ex-Huntsmen didn't take no for an answer when he tried to seduce Miltia and Melanie. Jaune flared his Aura at him in order for the man to feel threatened. While the result wasn't what he originally wanted, Jaune was thankful that the man couldn't use his Semblance on the twins. Jaune had looked through his memories and saw that the ex-Huntsman was able to increase gravity on less than five people and render them immobilize them.

A useful Semblance, if applied correctly.

This was something Cinder couldn't afford to deal with. She would need to use the escape tool that her Queen had given her for emergencies such as this. Cinder pulled out a pile of gray powder while holding onto the hands of her subordinates. They would need to recuperate elsewhere.

Jaune stood there and watched while Cinder and her lackeys disappeared in a plume of green fire before it died out.

_'Floo powder...' _Jaune thought with narrowed eyes. Trust their Queen to have some Floo powder somewhere in her inventory. Cinder was smart enough to understand when she was outmatched, it seems. Good. They would think twice after this victory.

Jaune turned around only for a pink, brown, and white blur to tackle him. Neo was hugging him for all it was worth while Roman's cigar had fallen from his mouth in shock.

"You... you did it..." Roman muttered. "They... lost!"

Jaune turned to Roman while he patted Neo's head, which seemed to make her even happier, "Now that I have upheld my end of the bargain, will you hold to yours?" Jaune asked.

Roman suddenly started laughing like a madman, "I will absolutely hold my end," Roman said eagerly, finally able to breath the fresh air of freedom. "But, would you be so kind as to give me and Neo your face? I would like to see the face of our knight in shining armor."

Jaune smiled as he waved a hand over his face, the Masquerade Charm being dispelled.

* * *

"So that would be your report?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, Team RWBY and students from Atlas and Haven Academy interfered when members of the White Fang attempted to steal a crate of dust, in which the operation itself was orchestrated by Roman Torchwick," Glynda summarized. "However, a 'figure made of smoke' had also joined the fray, concussed the White Fang members before the figure and Torchwick disappeared."

Ozpin nodded, "Do you think Mister Arc is connected to this?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda place her Scroll down on the desk before sitting on her own chair, "I believe that it is a possibility we cannot ignore," Glynda replied, unsure. "However, considering Mister Arc's moral code, there is the possibility that Mister Arc is _not _involved and that someone else is at work here."

Ozpin nodded while resting his head on his hands, "Too many unknown variables are appearing within the equation," Ozpin said. "First, Mister Arc returns to Remnant with magic at his side while a potentially other figure appeared to save Roman Torchwick from arrest for reasons unknown. Of course, there is also the possibility that Mister Arc and the 'figure' are both affiliated with each other, or that they are the same person."

Glynda nodded, pensive for a moment while her thumb and index rested on her chin. Ozpin was right, too many unknowns are suddenly popping up out of nowhere three months after Jaune's self exile.

Both were pulled from their thoughts when they heard the elevator door open with an audible ding. From within the elevator, two people came out. One was a woman with hazel brown hair and doe-brown eyes while the male next to her had long, messy blonde hair and green eyes.

Juniper and Nicholas Arc.

Jaune Arc's parents.

"Headmaster Ozpin," Juniper said. "I was told you had news for me?"

Ozpin nodded, though not liking what he was about to say or show them, "Yes, but first, I would like to start with two pieces of footage. One from a dorm camera here in Beacon and a street camera from the docks in Vale."

Ozpin opened his Scroll and first showed them the footage. The first being the one that showed Jaune and his interactions with Ruby. Both Juniper and Nicholas were relieved to see that their son was alive while shocked when Ozpin said that Jaune had become a wizard through unknown means. The other showed the docks in Vale with the smoke-like figure jumping in to save Torchwick from capture.

"I'm so glad to see my son is alive..." Juniper said. "But... what does he plan to do now?"

Glynda cleared her throat, "From what one of his classmates told us... he plans on starting a revolution."

Both of Jaune's parents reeled in shock.

"S-Start a revolution?!" Nicholas exclaimed. "How will he do that?!"

"We don't know yet," Ozpin said. "But, Mister Arc apparently calls our society stagnant and says that Huntsmen and Huntresses are basically seen as infallible gods and with a complex in the same regard. I can't help but agree."

Juniper nodded, "It is true, the true Huntsmen agenda has been blue balled for the past forty years because of our so-called 'Council.'"

"For once, we can agree on something," said a voice they didn't think they'd hear anytime soon.

Glynda, Juniper, and Nicholas reeled in shock while Ozpin raised a brow. How was it that he appeared here so silently and without notice from them? He should've noticed from both the Aura signature, his magical presence, and the fact that he was _right in front of him!_

Jaune Arc stood in front of the elevator, his arms crossed and with a scowl on his face as he looked at his parents. He wore a suit and tie under a long trench coat and with a small portion of his hair tied back.

"You are right when you say all that, though unlike you, I actually want to do something about it," Jaune said, venom in his voice.

"J-Jaune?" Juniper stuttered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes... it's me," Jaune said with his scowl hardening. "The same child you cast aside in favor of your daughters."

"W-What?" Juniper asked, tears brimming.

"Do you know how it feels to be stuck under the unbearable shadow of the glory of another?" Jaune started, the venom soon growing more potent. "How it feels to be nothing more than a side character while those closest to you made their insufferable parents proud?!"

Jaune suddenly pulled out the Elder Wand and cast a Full Body-Bind Curse on Glynda, causing her to go as stiff as a board before falling over, unable to move. Jaune then cast a spell that caused metal rods to bind Ozpin to his chair. After that, Jaune sped over and punched his father into the glass window, shattering it and causing Nicholas to plummet into the courtyard. Luckily, he was able to land with a good chunk of his Aura gone, so he was still alive.

Students began to circle Johnathan before one yelled and pointed upwards. Nicholas watched as a dark streak of black smoke flew from the window of Beacon Tower before plummeting downward. The streak landed on the ground before dispersing, revealing Jaune Arc for all to see.

Everyone gasped in shock from the appearance of Jaune Arc, after four months since his self-exile.

Nicholas got up and into a boxing position as he face his only son.

"I wandered Remnant for _months on end, because of your neglect!" _Jaune bellowed, the Elder Wand creating a blue flame from its tip.

"Protecting your child is not neglect!" Nicholas shouted back.

"You knew I wanted to be a Huntsman, a hero!" Jaune yelled. "You always knew. But when I asked, _begged _for you to train me, what did you do? What did you do?! NOTHING!"

"You were not meant to be a Huntsman!" Nicholas yelled. "That was not my fault!"

"Not your fault?!" Jaune seethed. "WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS?!"

Jaune cast a fire ball at his father, who blocked it with crossed arms, "WHO MADE ME WANT TO TRAIN UNTIL MY BONES ACHED?!"

Jaune cast a spell of red lightning at Nicholas, who side-stepped to avoid it, "WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY?!"

Jaune created small spears of ice and threw them at Nicholas, who shattered them with controlled punches. Jaune then formed a sword blade before sending it spinning at Johnathan. Nicholas flipped the blade around before stabbing the ground with it.

"It was never my decision to make!" Nicholas yelled, hoping his son would see reason.

Jaune growled as he turned away from his father, "You're right... I was mine..."

Jaune sheathed the Elder Wand before charging at Nicholas and sent a roundhouse kick his way. Nicholas blocked the kick before sending a right hook. Jaune blocked the hit and then grabbed before throwing his father into the air. Jaune jumped at his father as they then engaged in aerial combat. Seeing the ground closing in, Jaune pulled his father down and then kicked him away, using the momentum to create some distance. Landing, Jaune flexed his hands. Suddenly, his hands were cloaked in blue fire. He charged at Nicholas, roaring with rage and fury in his every move.

"WHAT I EVER DID, I DID TO MAKE YOU PROUD!" Jaune yelled as he threw a flurry of brutal punches at his father, who was left defenseless from the onslaught. "TELL ME HOW PROUD YOU ARE, FATHER! TELL ME! **TELL ME!"**

Jaune punched Nicholas once more and sent him careening into the fountain, causing the surface to crack under the pressure as Nicholas groaned in pain. Jaune clenched his fist as he dispelled the flames on his hands.

The students, who all once thought Jaune Arc was a weakling, was now shocked over the sheer amount of power he had over his own father.

"I... I have always been... proud of you," Nicholas groaned. "I shouldn't dashed... your dreams of becoming... a Huntsman. I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jaune paused as the look of anger turned to sadness. He reminisced on his time as a child. Sitting on his father's lap as he told him the stories of his ancestors before it changed into the proud look on his face when Jaune's sisters turned up with good grades. Jaune's sadness turned to anger as he grabbed Johnathan by his neck.

"I don't want your useless apology," Jaune growled before throwing Nicholas away from him. Just then, the door burst open, his mother running with Glynda and Ozpin by her sides.

"Jaune!" Juniper shouted, tears brimming. "Please! Stop this!"

Jaune looked solemnly over at his mother, "I can't... I no longer have a choice," Jaune said.

"... I'll stop you if I have to!" Juniper shouted as she too took a battle stance. It broke her heart, what she was about to do, but it need to be done. Juniper charged forward to deliver a frontal kick to Jaune. Jaune also charged, his fist at the ready.

However, in a brief moment, Juniper saw Jaune as a small child with a look of joy as he flew forward.

Juniper, tears falling, faltered for a moment.

That was a mistake.

Jaune swung a backwards fist into Juniper's jaw, hearing a sickening crunch before jabbing her in the gut, sending her flying. Juniper rolled on the pavement before stopping.

Jaune stopped and took in his surroundings. The students were left brutally shaken from the experience while both his parents lay, broken and bruised. The fountain was cracked and the statues were destroyed.

Jaune choked a sob as he disappeared in a pillar of rising fog.

* * *

**A third chapter in the story of Remnant's most powerful revolutionary. I'll admit, I nearly cried writing the end part but I didn't let it deter me from writing any further.**

**Credit goes to EquestrianMarine for the idea and creation of Vulcan, Jaune's secondary weapon. You can see it on DeviantArt.**

**~ Talon C.**


	4. Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back at it again at Krispy Kreme and want to let you guys know that this story is not dead. I apologize for the fact that this chapter is not as long as the last ones, but I'll make it up to you.**

**However, I have something very special planned for you lovely readers, those of you who have helped lay the foundation of what I am now. For that, I am eternally grateful, so I decided to do something for you in return!**

**For details, see the announcement at the end of this chapter, but for now, enjoy the show!**

**~ Talon C.**

* * *

Roman was sitting at his desk in the warehouse, the usual cigar in his mouth and was singing a song miners sung when they harvested Atlas' abundance of ice Dust.

_"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining," _Roman sang. _"This icy force, both foul and fair with a Frozen Heart worth mining. So cut through the Heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear, see the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the Frozen Heart."_

Neo was happily eating her share of ice cream while reading a weapons catalog. Honestly, she would've never expected someone like Jaune Arc saving both her and Roman from Cinder's clutches. This regained sense of freedom gave both her and Roman the breathing room they needed after months of serving Cinder unconditionally.

Suddenly, in a sound of shifting and distorting air, Jaune appeared before them. Roman smiled his way, but that turned into a concerned frown as they saw tears falling down his face. Neo put down both her ice cream and her magazine out of concern for their savior.

"Blondie?" Roman asked, concerned. "You don't look so good."

Jaune said nothing as he walked over to the makeshift bar on one side of the warehouse and grabbed a bottle of Nightingale Brew. Pulling off the cork, Jaune then began to down half the bottle in one go, legal age restrictions having been shoved down the drain. Jaune's lip quivered before his eyes blazed with both rage and anguish.

**"****ARGH!" **

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Jaune threw the bottle of Nightingale at the opposite wall, shattering the bottle and splattering its contents. The action made both Roman and Neo jump.

Jaune began to sob uncontrollably, his body convulsing and his shoulders bounced as he grasped his head in both hands. He could still barely believe it. He had attacked and injured his own parents out of anger. Jaune believed that forgiveness was no longer a remaining factor, but that wouldn't stop him from reaching his goals. Jaune Arc, once useless and weak, would revolutionize Remnant's society and the sun would rise upon a grateful world.

Jaune briefly wondered what would it be like had his transcripts not be revealed to them. Would he have discovered the Elder Wand? Would he still be seeing the world in black and white?

Would Jaune still be weak?

Jaune shook his head of those thoughts as he rubbed the tears from his sorrow-stricken face. He felt a weight on his back and semi-small arms coil around him. Jaune turned around to see Neo hugging him from behind as a way to comfort him. Jaune smiled gratefully for that. It took about ten minutes before Jaune had managed to calm down. He still had much to do.

"Thank you..." Jaune whispered to Neo, who only nodded as she released Jaune from her embrace. It was the least she could do for him.

"So... what now?" Roman asked. "You said you needed my assets as a starting point for your revolution, so what do you plan to do now?"

Jaune looked at Roman for a moment before walking over to one table, "Well, my first targets are the Schnee Family," Jaune said as he pulled out several documents. "In these documents, you will find a continuing list of every ethics violation that Jacques Schnee has committed over his time as CEO, as well as some undisclosed photos of the unsavory things that occur in the mines."

Roman and Neo looked over the documents for a while before their faces turned to disgust.

"Fuck me in every angle possible," Roman muttered. "This guy makes me look innocent."

Jaune nodded, "My first aim is to be rid of the Schnees. They continually hide behind corporate laws to exploit innocent Faunus and cause overall discord between humans and Faunus. Were it not for people like them, the White Fang would not have existed."

Roman looked over to Jaune, "So what? You're gonna kill him?" Roman asked.

Jaune shook his head, "No, even if I wanted to, it would cause more harm than good, painting me to be the villain," Jaune said, lifting his index finger as a gesture of emphasis. "Instead, let us oust him by slowly degrading his reputation further and further to the point where the citizens will continue to demand that the SDC be disbanded at least and the Councils will have literally no choice but to comply, if not for the masses, then to save face."

Roman nodded, "Sounds solid, but I imagine it can't be that simple?" Roman asked, Neo nodding with him.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, Jacques has loads of connections and can do lots of cover-ups, it was already a hassle getting my hands on these documents. Don't ask how I got them," Jaune said. "First, we need to cut his connections in any way we can, but we also can't do this with just the three of us," Jaune said.

"Okay, so how do you hope to solve that?" Roman asked. "Who else would help you this little crusade of yours?"

Jaune grinned, "Who is the number one enemy of the Schnees? Who are the outcasts of Remnant's discriminate rule?" Jaune asked.

Roman adopted a thinker pose before his eyes widened, "The White Fang," Roman muttered.

"Precisely," Jaune said happily. "By using the White Fang and their assets to destroy the Schnees' reputation, no one will suspect that it's actually me at play, considering that the White Fang has had it out for the Schnees for a long time and everyone knows this. I will be speaking with the High Leader so that we can strike a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Roman asked.

"The kind he or she won't refuse," Jaune said before checking his Scroll for the time. "But right now, I have an assembly to arrange."

Jaune walked off before Apparating from the warehouse, leaving both Roman and Neo confused, but they shrugged it off.

"Kids these days keep getting weirder and weirder," Roman muttered with Neo nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Weeks later..._

Ruby and the remains of Team JNPR stood side by side at the club the Yang had destroyed months prior to their enrollment.

"Isn't this the club Yang destroyed?" Ruby asked herself. Why would Jaune send her and the others here?

"It would seem so," Ren said, rather perplexed himself.

"Yeah... Jaune said to go through the backdoor and that the twins would let us in," Ruby said as she went around the corner. Team JNPR followed her, the three hoping to see Jaune for what felt like an eternity.

Going around back, they saw a door that was flanked by what they believed to be the twins that Jaune spoke about in his anonymous text to Ruby.

"Are you Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora?" the twin dressed in crimson asked.

"Yes," Ruby replied, showing the text to the twins for them to verify.

The twin dressed in white looked at the text for a moment before nodding and opening the door, "He's in his office on the fourth floor."

Apparently, Jaune had an office. Fun stuff.

Stepping inside an elevator, Pyrrha pressed the button with the number four on it before standing next to Ruby. Pyrrha was shaking slightly from the anticipation of seeing her leader again after so long. Just getting here was rather difficult because they had to skirt away from Ruby's team before continuing. Ruby and Nora was also shaking from the anticipation while Ren simply leaned on the elevator bar.

The instant the elevator doors opened, they promptly exited before walking down a red hallway with a door on the other side.

Just on the other side of that door was Jaune Arc, their leader.

Wasting no time, they speed-walked to the door before stopping once it was reached. On the door was small note.

_Enter._

Taking down the note, Pyrrha entered the office first. The office was quite spacious, with a desk on one side and two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Take a seat._

They did as the note said, at this point growing rather impatient as they waited.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of turning gears and machinery, in which they were astonished to see that they were moving. They seemed to be turning on a circular platform that was also a part of the floor. When turned, they saw that the wall that was behind them started to slide downwards into the floor, in which the top part of the wall became part of the floor. They looked up before they tensed at what they saw.

On the other side of the wall was a small art studio, with various shelves with clay, utensils, different types of canvases, and...

Pyrrha gasped as tears brimmed at her emerald eyes.

They saw the vary familiar form of a blonde man wearing a red dress shirt, a white tie, and a black button-up vest. He also wore black slacks and black dress shoes. The man was currently making a very beautiful painting of Pyrrha herself. Underneath her frame were two words written in the nicest handwriting they had ever seen.

_To Whom I Cherish..._

Once he was finished, the man sighed before placing his brush and palette on a table beside him as he turned around to look at the four sitting in the couch before him.

Jaune smiled as he approached, "Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Ruby... it's been too long," Jaune said. "But I am so happy to see you all within arm's reach once again."

Pyrrha wasted no time before bounding over to Jaune. Jaune let out his arms for his partner as she hugged him for all it was worth. Pyrrha buried her face in the crook of Jaune's neck before her shoulders began bouncing a bit. She was weeping tears of joy.

"Aw, don't cry on me now," Jaune said, amused, but he understood. "You're tougher than that."

Pyrrha dislodged herself from Jaune as she looked up at him, face abused by tears and was biting her lip to keep herself from making outrageous noises. Taking Pyrrha's hand, Jaune led her back the couches, in which Jaune sat across from Ruby, Ren, and Nora, while Pyrrha sat down next to Jaune. She still kept a firm grip on her partner and love interest's hand, as if letting go would cause him to vanish.

Jaune could understand. He did vanish the first time...

"How do you guys like your tea?" Jaune asked as he waved the Elder Wand aloft, a tea set floating into their vicinity. Both Nora and Ruby had stars in their eyes while Ren eyed the actions with passive fascination. Pyrrha peaked up from Jaune's shoulder in order to see. Hearing of Jaune's magic and seeing it on camera was one thing. But seeing it in person... it just looked and felt so surreal.

"I'll have ginseng," Ren said with a rare smile.

"Black tea," Ruby replied, still focused on Jaune doing his magic.

"Ginger," Nora said, also as focused as Ruby.

"... lemon grass," Pyrrha said, her voice muffled from her face still being on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune nodded as he summoned the flavors in their respective bags before dipping them in four kettles, each with hot water.

Ren decided to start a decent conversation, "That's a really nice painting, where did you learn to do that?" Ren asked.

Jaune smiled as he recalled a childhood memory, "One of my older sisters, Rouge, taught me the basics on art," Jaune replied while absentmindedly stroking Pyrrha's hair, an action she welcomed. "I just got better with practice."

Ren nodded before evaluating Jaune's method of painting. Ren was impressed with how well Jaune was able to paint Pyrrha. Reality flowed across the surface of her form like a brush through water colors (which Ren remembered Jaune actually used), while everything else was just boundless color.

And to think, Jaune did all that from memory...

"So, how are my parents?" Jaune asked, though he was afraid of his answer.

Ren frowned at what had happened between his leader and his parents, but he also smiled mentally. So Jaune still cared, this was good.

"Your father suffered some heavy bruises and his Aura was shot the instant you sent him careening into that fountain," Ren said. "Your mother is dealing with a fractured jaw."

Ren was relieved when Jaune visibly grimaced. So Jaune was feeling guilty of his actions and he still cared about his parents.

"Do they... is forgiveness out of the question?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiled reassuringly, "No, they forgive you, they even went so far as to say that they deserved it," Ruby said. "They said it was because of them that you're on this new path and feel guilty as a result."

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. He felt terrible for sending them to the infirmary. He was just... so angry about having suffered this fate of his. So they both felt guilty for causing pain to the other. They were even.

"And speaking of this new path," Ren said. "What will you do now?"

Jaune paused for a moment before breathing in, "Like I told Ruby, I will revolutionize this stagnant society, but I need all the help I can get," Jaune said. "And because you guys still believe in me, and I you, I would like for you to join me in this quest. I am offering, so you have a choice in the matter, but either way you go, I will respect your decision."

The others blinked in surprise. Jaune was offering them to give him aid in his revolution?

"Well, what do you plan to do in this revolution?" Ruby asked.

"Who are your targets?" Ren asked, but he had an idea on Jaune's first target.

Jaune expected this, but he didn't hold it against them. They all knew that revolutions tend to get bloody, so they were worried if he may affiliate himself with people of an... unsavory persuasion. Technically, he was already doing that when he connected with Roman and Neo. He would soon connect with the High Leader of the White Fang.

"I would like to explain my plans in more depth, but how do I know that you won't go telling Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded, a fair point.

"Well, say we choose to help you," Pyrrha said, looking up from Jaune's shoulder. "What would you have us do?"

Jaune smiled, "Nothing uncouth, I would merely have you four as insiders at Beacon Academy," Jaune said. "Information, student rosters, background checks, things of that nature."

The four collectively nodded, that sounded fair and... tame.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad," Nora said. "But how do you expect us to get this information and when to get it to you?"

Jaune expected that, too, "How you obtain the information and when you get it to me is up to you," Jaune said. "I don't want to stress you four with deadlines and procedures if it can be helped."

They nodded again. Jaune was giving them lots of options to work with so they can help him more effectively. No time limits and they can choose how to play.

"But that's _if _you choose to help me," Jaune said. "You haven't given me a mutual consensus."

True, they haven't stated whether they would actually help him or not.

Suddenly, Nora had a weird, but somewhat sound idea.

"Hey Jaune," Nora asked. "Do you know a magic spell that can erase select memories?"

The others' eyes widened.

Jaune blinked, "Yeah, I do," Jaune said. "But... why?"

Nora grinned, "How about this?" Nora said, putting up an index finger. "You can tell us how you will go about this, give good reasons, and then we can come up with a decision. If we decline your offer, you can erase our memories and then send us back to Beacon!"

Their eyes widened further.

That... wasn't actually a bad idea.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I can do that," Jaune said. "What about you guys?"

Immediately, they nodded. If they declined, Jaune's plans wouldn't be in jeopardy. They would neither help nor hinder Jaune in any way within reason.

"Alright," Ruby said. "So, what are your plans?"

Jaune waved the Elder Wand and conjured a set of familiar files, "My first target are the Schnees," Jaune said. "My first main plot will be to oust Jacques Schnee of his position. Take a gander at those files and you can see why."

The rest of the next fifteen minutes was filled with grimaces, looks of disgust, and horror at the many, many ethics violations Jacques committed during his time as CEO.

"Yeah, Atlas loves their thrice-damned loopholes," Jaune said with a scowl. "This and his continuous discriminate acts against the Faunus, making them society's outcasts, put him at the very top of my shit list."

"Okay, but I imagine you wouldn't kill him outright?" Ren asked.

"Goodness no, such a thing would cause a power vacuum," Jaune replied.

"What's a power vacuum?" Ruby asked.

"In political science and political history, a power vacuum is an analogy between a physical vacuum and the political situation in which someone has lost control of something and with no worthy candidates to replace them," Jaune explained, waving the Elder Wand, causing the chess pieces to move around. "The situation can occur when a government or hierarchy has no identifiable central power or authority, for example, our Councils, which are run by more than one person."

Jaune waved the Elder Wand again, removing the Knight piece and then shoving several Pawns into the empty square, causing complete disarray of the Pawns and the other remaining major pieces.

"The physical analogy of the power vacuum suggests that in such a situation, other forces tend to rush inward to fill the vacuum as soon as it is created, perhaps in the form of an armed militia or insurgents, military coup, warlord or dictator," Jaune explained, then waving the Elder Wand to topple the pieces. "The same could be said for the many industries that circulate throughout Remnant, especially the Dust trade. If I were to remove Jacques from play outright, several of his competitors would try to take his place as fast as humanly possible, causing both civil unrest and for Dust prices to rise. The costs for both manufacturing and shipping would also shoot through the roof.

"My real plan is to degrade the Schnees' reputation overtime," Jaune continued. "Civilians, human and Faunus alike, will start to use the second highest Dust company in Remnant, who are, in contrast to the Schnees, known for their proper work ethics and for being advocates of Faunus rights."

"Harrison's," Ren said, starting to see where this was going. "Harrison's Dust Industries would become more popular than the Schnee Dust Company, they would become beneficial to the Dust trade, and the Faunus will have someone influential backing them up without the use of violence."

Jaune nodded, "And at the same time, civilians will demand that the SDC be disbanded for their countless atrocities and that another, more ethically correct company will take their place. The Schnee Family themselves will also receive a massive hit to their own reputation, which is my own personal revenge against Weiss."

"And by the time the SDC is disbanded, the Council will have found a more ethically correct company to take their place. No power vacuum would occur," Pyrrha said. She forgot just how cunning her partner could be.

In the end, it would all be for the benefit of, not just the Dust trade, but also their Faunus workers, who are the victims of such harsh conditions.

But still, personal revenge against Weiss. Weiss was especially harsh on Jaune since his... situation was revealed to the public. Weiss was the most prideful of any student, right next to Cardin Winchester and had a tendency to be very nitpickey, but that wasn't surprising, given her prejudiced upbringing.

And to think, this monster was her father.

Ruby and Jaune's team were quick to dissociate themselves with her as fast and as thoroughly as possible, but Ruby still couldn't leave her own team.

Even though doing so was tempting...

* * *

"Could you care to repeat that to me?"

Cinder and her cohorts flinched at the tone of their Queen's voice, her ruby eyes flashing dangerously, "A strange entity shrouded in smoke forced us back and we had no choice but to retreat," Cinder replied. "He was far too strong and could cancel the effects of Emerald's Semblance."

Her Queen, Salem, raised a brow, fascinated by this new player, "Interesting, and you said he needed Torchwick and Neo Politan for plans of his own?"

"Yes," Cinder replied.

_'How interesting,' _Salem thought to herself as she dismissed her followers. _'A mystery man, shrouded in smoke and capable of disabling the Semblances of his enemies? He sounds useful.'_

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Salem has suddenly found interest in our resident blonde and Jaune plans revenge against Weiss for the transgressions of both her and her father! How will this play out?! Will Jaune accomplish his goal of making Remnant a better place?! Tune in next time!**

**Also, before I forget, I just wanted to say that I will be establishing a Discord server so that you can personally ask me questions and even make a request on a story I should write! **

**Sadly, since I cannot put links here, you can find me by my name Talon C.#6464. I hope this helps.**

**If you also want to hang out and play with me on Xbox, then my gamertag is TheGameWolf370. I know it sounds like an edgy thirteen-year-old made it, but to be fair I was edgy and thirteen when I made it. I usually play games like Overwatch and Rainbow Six Siege, or we can be in an Xbox party just to talk if you want.**


End file.
